


his possession, his chanyeol (영원히 왕자의 것이다)

by onlywheniwalkaway



Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair Kink, Knight Park Chanyeol, Loss of Control, M/M, Obedience, Park Chanyeol-centric, Perversion, Possessive Sex, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Song: Call My Name (Zhang Yi Xing | Lay), Song: One and Only (EXO), Sweet Park Chanyeol, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywheniwalkaway/pseuds/onlywheniwalkaway
Summary: no matter how long he had to wait, chanyeol had to remember his place: under jongdae’s commands.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	his possession, his chanyeol (영원히 왕자의 것이다)

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!DUBIOUS CONSENT!!  
> !!READ TAGS CAREFULLY!!
> 
> !!PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!  
> This could be seen as Jongdae's "perversion" of the intimacy I'd set up between Chanyeol and Jongdae. Chanyeol is very much compliant to Jongdae and would allow Jongdae to do anything to him no matter what because of his love for Jongdae and his obedience as a knight, but the non-consensual element is still there somewhere because Jongdae will take advantage of his authorities and title to restrict Chanyeol of his movements (and exploit the lack of movements) and his choices, really pushing Chanyeol's definition of 'doing whatever the prince's want'. 
> 
> So if you're ready, the ruination upon the knight commence!

Waiting. It was the most arduous trial Chanyeol had to endure.

It started since he first met the prince, waiting in the dark cell, fighting his way through the battlefield, going back to the palace. Chanyeol counted every second he was apart from the young prince, doing everything he could to stay alive, waiting for his destiny to happen.

It continued even after his prince had first claimed him. Chanyeol was to train to be a knight, waiting for the king’s approval and knighthood. Because even if he was capable and had done more than enough for the kingdom to earn allocates, the position was never easily obtained, especially by someone like Chanyeol, a nobody, a past runaway, a past criminal. There were already plenty of knights in the palace, ready to guard the royal family, and Chanyeol had to stand out, to make certain he was worth the chance, to serve the king’s precious son. Knighting Chanyeol was Jongdae’s choice, but it was Chanyeol’s fight through the king’s trial to be given redemption, to be beside his destined.

Because the pain and agony was only part of the journey. Throughout it all, the wait was even more horrendous without the young prince’s presence. Because it grew his doubts. Did the young prince ever actually _want_ him? Would Chanyeol ever be _his_? Had the young prince already grown to despise him of his worthless self?

One such time occurred when it had been months without getting to see the prince, stretching Chanyeol’s patience thin, tearing away at his sanity. Before his disappearance, the young prince had Chanyeol promised him to not get anymore wounded if he wanted to be graced with his presence. To Chanyeol’s dismay, he had been hurt through his training, failing to defend himself from the fierce spear of his mentor. The knight in training had been pacing in his chamber, burning from the bruises and cuts of the force and sharp blade of the spear. Chanyeol had been petrified that his mishaps would drive Jongdae away.

Of course, the young prince had to come back from his duties right when Chanyeol failed to keep his promise. It was dusk when Chanyeol opened the door to his chambers and kneeled before the young prince in a hideous state of physical pain, but nothing had hurt more when Jongdae gasped in horror at Chanyeol’s pained stature.

_“Chanyeol…”_

_“Young prince…”_ Chanyeol couldn’t look him in the eye, only staring at the small hands trembling from the cold, from the hideous sight.

The young prince had dashed away then. Chanyeol had known anguish upon his flesh, torture scaring his skin, cruelty restricting what he could and could not have, but Chanyeol did not know the pain of separation, rejection could be this immense. It broke him, threw his body against the dirt, thrust his ruined face into the cold stone ground, drew animalistic cries out of his throat, wrenched the pathetic tears he had held on for so long out of his shameful self. It was too much. Chanyeol never anticipated this much agony. And he knew that his life was over if he were to be thrown out of the palace.

_“Chanyeol! Did something upset you?”_

Much later, Chanyeol heard a distressed cry from above, and Jongdae was by his side immediately, his pristine clothes sweeping dirt, kneeling down beside Chanyeol’s weaken body as he shook Chanyeol by the shoulders.

The young prince had to stop Chanyeol from rubbing dirt into his wounds, from crying against the floor, so he tried with all his tiny might to pull the taller man back to sit on his heels. Like this, Chanyeol still towered him.

_“Chanyeol, speak to me!”_

_“I_ _’_ _ve let you down, young prince. I_ _’_ _ve failed you,”_ Chanyeol saw the worry in his pretty moonlit eyes, and it only served to hurt Chanyeol more.

_“You speak of nonsense! You’ve done nothing to dishearten me.”_

_“My miserable presence repulsed you, scaring you away. You_ _’_ _re abandoning me...”_ Chanyeol stared down at him with sore eyes weary from all the tears, shoulders slumped, only perched on his knees because of Jongdae’s firm hold on his shoulders. _“I will never be knighted. I_ _’_ _m hopeless, never competent enough to be your knight.”_ The long wait, the pressure, the punishing training, the uncertainty, and the sight of the young prince leaving him had finally shattered him. 

_“Chanyeol, why would I ever abandon you?”_ Already, Chanyeol was in a trance, forgetting the pain on his face, the ache in his body, the tears in his eyes. He could only focus on the innocent eyes watching over him, the gentle voice soothing him, the small hand combing through his hair. _“You did nothing to frighten me. I only went back to my chamber for ointments and herbs to treat your wounds.”_ Jongdae pointed to a basket on the ground Chanyeol had failed to notice. _“You need not doubt your knighthood. To me, Chanyeol, you_ _’_ _re already my knight,”_ No longer was the agony evident in Chanyeol’s mind. Suddenly, Chanyeol could feel the vacant space in his heart flower with so much attention from the young prince. _“I hated to be a prince, bearing the responsibilities, but I did it anyway. To have you, my knight.”_

And everything had fallen into place then because Chanyeol realized that while he was training to be a knight, Jongdae was also training to be a prince. Because of the king’s stern decision, Jongdae was to struggle for what he desired, so his training commenced.

All those time, the young prince had disappeared from his sight for weeks, months, the times that Chanyeol had thought he despised him, got tired of him, it was, in actuality, all for Chanyeol. And it made Chanyeol’s spirit _soar_.

 _“You promised to protect me with your life, Chanyeol.”_ When Chanyeol could finally still himself again, Jongdae’s hands left his shoulders to cradle Chanyeol’s face, careful of his wounds, finding the soldier’s eyes, his small thumbs wiping away the tears from his cheeks. _“You won_ _’_ _t abandon me, will you?”_

 _“N-never, I_ _’_ _ve devoted my life to you, young prince,”_ Chanyeol rose up with high spirits as swift as he fell apart, no longer grieving. Chanyeol breathed slower, letting the young prince pet the dirt off his hair. _“I_ _’_ _m… I_ _’_ _m your knight, young prince?”_

 _“Without a doubt. You’re my knight, Chanyeol. And I’_ _m your prince, am I not?”_

 _“Yes… my prince,”_ Chanyeol whispered. His mind was cleared of uncertainty when Jongdae gave him his curled smile, gazing up at Chanyeol with fondness.

 _“Here…”_ The young prince stood up and looked around the room to find Chanyeol’s sword by the end of his bed. He got to the sword and unsheathed it, slightly struggling at the weight and the length. _“Face me, Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol, in a trance, watched before him the young prince whose hands were on the hilt of his sword, the sharp point dug into the dirt as Jongdae tried to stand taller, tilting his head up higher so he could look down at Chanyeol even only slightly.

 _“I will knight you myself, so you won’t e_ _ver doubt me, so you won’t_ _ever doubt yourself. It will be our secret knighting ceremony.”_

Chanyeol could feel the blossoms in his cheeks despite the injuries on his face.

 _“To me, you_ _’_ _ve done more than enough to prove yourself. You_ _’_ _ve shown me courage, persistence, strength, and passion. I still know little of you, Chanyeol, but through this brief time, you_ _’_ _ve taught me many things.”_ Jongdae took a deep breath, eyes faltered under Chanyeol’s fiery gaze upon him. _“You show no fear in facing your enemies, your plights. You confront them with a powerful fervor I admire. I have no doubt you will defend my name with pride. Park Chanyeol, do you pledge to keep safe this prince before you?”_

 _“I do.”_ Chanyeol didn’t need to think.

_“Do you pledge to uphold the virtues and values of knighthood for this prince before you?”_

_“I do.”_ Chanyeol didn’t need to choose.

_“Do you understand that betraying this prince or desertion of your post will be taken seriously and you will be named an enemy of the kingdom?”_

_“I do.”_ Chanyeol didn’t need to hesitate.

It was overwhelming this feeling. Kneeling before the young prince, a powerful, elegant being standing beneath the moonlight that seeped through the small window in contrast to Chanyeol’s bruised face lit up by the candlelight. It breathed life back into him.

 _“It is my honor as a prince that I knight you now in sight of … you and I,”_ Though Chanyeol found it embarrassing to let his emotions be exposed this way, his eyes shone at the intimate words. _“I dub you…”_ It was difficult lifting such a big sword, but Jongdae pushed through and with both hands, the little prince held on to the sword, tapping the fuller on both of Chanyeol’s shoulders. _“Sir Park Chanyeol… Arise,”_ The knight Park Chanyeol that Jongdae was now proudly claiming rose from the cold stone floor, towering his smaller frame so easily, bewitched by the youthful smile, etching Jongdae’s words into his heart. _“With the title of knight, I grant you… my word that you are my knight, my body that you are to protect, my soul that you are to care for… I beseech you now to come forth and claim me as your prince.”_

It seemed that moonlight threatened to fall from Chanyeol’s eyes once more as he bowed forth to kiss Jongdae’s small knuckles. The young prince still held on to Chanyeol’s sword, hands trembling to grip on to the hilt underneath his knight’s tender lips.

_“My prince.”_

_“My knight.”_

Then, it became bearable, waiting.

Even if he couldn’t be beside Jongdae, even without true knighthood, Chanyeol was content, knowing that he was faithfully the prince’s knight. Jongdae then had become fond of the knight’s fragile heart, tending to him with sweet gestures Chanyeol came to treasure albeit fleeting. Sweet fleeting rendezvouses were more than enough to keep the flames in his heart lit, reassuring him of where he belonged.

Whenever no one was looking, the young prince would steal bits and pieces from his own plates for his knight. Knowing that bread was what the knight favored most, the young prince ultimately saw purpose in his overly lavishing cloaks that used to smother him with his princely responsibilities and used it to hide away food for his knight instead. Despite the full stomach the knight claimed to have, the young prince would want to be certain and watch the knight timidly ate his bread before him.

Whenever no one was looking, the young prince would escape his chamber to read the stories and fairytales he learned to lure the old knight to sleep, practicing his storytelling skill when his servants failed to pay him the attention he wanted. Like that, the nightmares that once plagued the knight slowly retreated from his muddled mind, making room for the prince’s affection.

Whenever no one was looking, the young prince would sneak away with Ivory and ride with his knight and Aurora, letting the knight teach him methods and tricks in equestrian skills, exploring the forest, resting by the lake.

Whenever no one was looking, the young prince would slip from his lessons to watch his knight train. And though the knight couldn’t make out the young prince’s face from so far, he could still catch sight of the brilliant cloaks and capes that loomed around the corners, letting him know that the prince was always watching, always by his side.

 _“Prove to me you_ _’_ _re worthy to be a knight,”_ it was the celebration of his 17th birthday. While highborn were invited was to enjoy the occasion, those serving the palace were to ensure a perfect celebration. Those in training like Chanyeol were to not disturb the festivity. It was late after sundown. The knight in training could only go as far as the stable when the prince found him brooding away with Aurora. It was fortunate Chanyeol could hide his flushed face behind his horse as Jongdae approached him in the paddock. _“All worthy knights are skillful in dancing.”_

 _“I don_ _’_ _t see how it_ _’_ _s any noteworthy of knighthood, my prince,”_ Chanyeol cleared his throat in restlessness. The prince was not at his own celebration, missing from the main event, withering his beauty away in his lowly presence.

He should be sending the prince away, but, too late, Chanyeol was already spellbound by the prince in his white and gold finery. His dark luscious hair had lengthened to cover his forehead and brush softly above his slim brows, to peek from his nape and frame his now sharp jaw. The golden embroidery enveloped the white of his attire and his cape hugging his frame gracefully as if he was the embodiment of an angel, a God’s servant. 

_“Knights are not only trained in battle. They are also trained in etiquette. Code of honor. Chivalry,”_ The prince laughed at Chanyeol’s attempts to hide behind Aurora. Chanyeol couldn’t bear to let himself get closer to him with his lowly dark brown jacket and dark tattered trousers. He was supposed to bid sweet dreams to Aurora after their evening ride across the field and retreat to his chambers to thwart the smell of delicious supper and the pleasing tune of music from tormenting his senses.

 _“There is no such thing as chivalry, my prince.”_ Chanyeol tried stepping back from the approaching figure, leaving Aurora to appreciate the fresh grass below and the bright moonlight above. _“There is no one true code.”_

 _“Our kingdom has one of its own. And dancing is part of proper etiquette, courtly manners,”_ Soon, his scarred back hit the fence, and Jongdae’s curled smile was vivid as he gazed fondly at the knight in training. _“You_ _’_ _re only proving my point, Chanyeol.”_

 _“My prince, you should hurry back. The ball is missing its main appeal,”_ it was foreign this proximity. The prince seemed to have flourished in the past year, standing almost as tall as him. He no longer had to strain his neck as much to look up at Chanyeol. Though he was still slender in his youthful years, his frame was growing broader and more defined.

 _“Then, you will take responsibility for delaying my journey,”_ The prince held out his right hand, ever so elegant in his gestures. _“Take my hand now, and my disappearance from the celebration will be swift.”_

Chanyeol was now certain that Jongdae was clearly enjoying his flustered expressions. He had been involved in the sensation of dancing with his new mentor, leading his ways through the rules of the kingdom, the code of conduct of a knight, the courtly manners in the palace. And it was no secret that Chanyeol had _some_ troubles in his graceless steps. It was not Chanyeol’s wrongdoings he had little knowledge of songs and rhythms, knowing only fierce battles he had to fight through. It was no mystery as to how he found a rhythm in fighting but not in dancing.

 _“I— My prince, I will only stain your royal clothing,”_ Chanyeol swallowed back a whimper when Jongdae huffed in frustration.

 _“My clothes can be replaced,”_ The prince sighed dotingly as he slightly leaned back and tipped his head to the side _, “but I cannot replace you.”_ Of course, as the prince matured in physicality, his confidence also grew significantly in tandem with his wordplay, leaving Chanyeol stunned every time. _“Don_ _’_ _t be afraid, my knight. It will be our secret dance.”_

And ephemeral was the dance in the paddock. Jongdae hummed a soft tune as he led Chanyeol step by step with so much patience, taking hold of his knight’s left hand with his right hand and rest his left on his bold waist. Chanyeol had no choice but to let his right hand rest on his prince’s shoulder, skimming the soft fabric of Jongdae’s cape. Though his hand was bigger, Chanyeol felt small as his left hand was held ever so delicately by Jongdae’s firm grasp. On the other side of the paddock, Aurora appeared to be peaceful, taking in Jongdae’s gentle hums, watching his master trying not to stumble and his prince chuckling at his master’s poor attempts in slow dancing.

This only fueled his desire to be a worthy knight despite the mocking laughter and teasing smirk the prince sent his way.

So came winter the next year, the celebration of the first prince’s 24th birthday, Chanyeol stepped out of the palace, feeling pride bloom in his heart after being knighted by the king. While this confidence still persisted in his mind, the knight made his way through the snow, his dark fur cloak flowed with his swiftness as he looked for his prince who had escaped the celebration once more right after his knighthood.

And further away from the palace, atop the frozen lake shimmering under the moonlight was his prince, smiling from underneath the hood of the grey fur cloak. As Chanyeol approached with steady steps, Jongdae pulled back his hood, revealing rosy cheeks cold from the winter snow, eyes crinkling at his knight’s presence. The prince had come of age and had become even more charming than ever, uprooting all the knight’s worries, filling him with warmth in the winter night.

_“My prince, may I have this dance?”_

The first time Chanyeol requested the prince, his hand held out in confidence. Jongdae was rather impressed at his bold gestures. This time, it was Chanyeol who held out his right hand and ask for a dance with his prince. Jongdae lighted up the night so brightly with his smile as he took off his leather gloves, slipping his left hand into his knight’s rougher one, holding on his shoulder with his right hand. This time, the prince let the knight lead him in their dance. There was no music, the silent winter night was enough.

_“You’re finally mine, Chanyeol, my knight.”_

Like this, Chanyeol felt complete as he gazed into his prince’s eyes, lost in their quiet slow dance. All this time, Chanyeol had fought through. His rightful place was finally earned. The prince was finally by his side. No longer did Chanyeol need to hide or sneak away from the king’s eyes to seek his prince. From then on, they were bound together. Wherever his prince goes, Chanyeol will follow.

However, the wait was never over.

Even now as his prince thrived to deal with the politics of his kingdom, Chanyeol had to wait. The knight could only do so much as to stand guard and watch. He was not speaking unless spoken to. Every day, he stood by as beautiful strangers from faraway lands spoke of poetry with his prince. And all he could ever do was turn a blind eye, feeling his heart wither ever so slightly whenever Jongdae smiled at someone else, not him. The knight’s eyes slowly lost their glow every time Jongdae read his documents and letters instead of looking into his eyes.

It was a battle Chanyeol was not trained to fight. As much as Chanyeol reminded himself that he was the prince’s knight, his possession, the object of his prince’s fascination, Chanyeol still faltered at times. It ate away at his tired mind, the nightmares crept back in his psyche, his past self emerging from the surface. A bitter past, where he grew up broken and twisted to his limit by people who took advantage of his skills and fervor. Chanyeol’s childhood had no peace as his prince’s. His raw determination was manipulated into a hollow need for eyes that would accept him and adore him, looking for half-hearted praises to feed his broken ego. And the prince had taken quite the long ride to teach the broken knight what it meant to be free of other’s judgment, reassuring Chanyeol of his sincere affection that was far from shallow.

However, two decades of damage was a long time in Chanyeol’s life, so no matter how much Jongdae tried to assure him of his place and keep him close, there would always be a sliver of the dark past lurking, telling him otherwise.

At times like this, Chanyeol would forget.

It was a provocation from a distant kingdom. Their princess brought along her best soldier to spar with the kingdom’s best fighter. And Chanyeol was rattled hearing the words he and his fellow knightly brethren were called, _useless servants, idling by doing nothing_. It shouldn’t be true, Chanyeol knew the better part of himself wouldn’t fall for such words, but the knight couldn’t help but let the bleak part of his mind take over.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do then when the princess trailed her fingers over his knightly black and gold attire. His eyes tried to look around for his brethren’s help, but they did not spare him a glance mainly because she was a princess, for his prince’s attention, but he was further away, swept by guests.

“You could be a fine-looking gentleman. Sadly, you’re scarred past saving,” nails gripped at his chin, digging into his jaw, pressing into his neck, pulling him down to her level. Chanyeol thought he had seen her before, one of Jongdae’s past pursuers. It wasn’t the first time this had happened.

In the past, Chanyeol never really understood why some of Jongdae’s pursuers would chase him down and mock him of his knighthood. The knight had been blind to his prince’s love then, and every time Jongdae found him being stared down that way, the prince would drive them away with sharp words and cold shoulders, chastising them for disregarding him. And it would always end in Chanyeol being in Jongdae’s chamber where the prince would keep an eye on him, forbidding the knight from standing guard outside like he generally would, soothing him with comfort food and praises. Chanyeol then had thought that Jongdae wanted to shield him from the words of the slanderers, busking obliviously in the prince’s thoughtfulness. 

To skilled eyes, it wasn’t difficult to decipher the affiliation between the knight and the prince. Some noticed easily the bond, the tension, and most dared not interfere, knowing the kind of power the kingdom had. However, there were always a few that didn’t know when to stop.

Chanyeol wanted to speak, but she was a princess, and he was only a knight. Unless she was threatening the members of the royal family, he couldn’t do anything. These were only childish slurs, but without the prince’s recognition for so long, Chanyeol found himself slowly believe the words.

The old knight didn’t even realize his heart was drumming so loudly in his ears, drowning in the insults, until a piercing voice of reprimand brought him back to where he was standing.

“Please, Princess, I advise you… to withdraw. No one can lay a hand on our knights without repercussion,” the prince was swiftly by his side, slowly advancing towards the princess, forcing her to back away. It was ominous Jongdae in his looming stature, blood-red jacket burning with fury embedded with the gold finery of the honor of royalty. This time, there was no cape or cloak, masking his powerful stance. Jongdae was commanding in his cruel glare blazing, his voice dipped in raw fire. His features rigid, his lips tightened, the span of his neck pulsed with strained muscles. The prince was enraged, and he was restraining himself from attracting crowds. “I expected you to come in peace, but it seemed that you intend on breaking our alliance with your dreadful disrespect.”

“How dare you accuse me of such a horrendous thing. I’m merely picking a challenger worthy of my fighter,” it was contrary to what she meant.

“Picking fighters for the upcoming celebration of our _alliance_ is a matter supervised by my brother. You need not speak to them in person.”

Chanyeol grew wary of the veins swelling in the prince’s neck as he spoke to the princess. The knight silently watched as the princess went away with baring no concern about what she had caused.

“You. Follow me to my chamber,” Jongdae stated firmly, making no attempts to turn to Chanyeol for replies, already heading out of the ballroom.

Chanyeol could only swallow back a whimper stuck in his throat and whispered weakly, “Yes, my prince.”

As the knight followed the prince back to his chamber, Chanyeol remembered the times he had angered the prince.

Jongdae had been sixteen then, brimming with youthful charm. There had been a plot against the king, part of it was kidnapping the little prince, but Chanyeol beat the invaders to him. Because Jongdae was on his way sneaking off to see Chanyeol in the stable when he was suddenly taken by surprise, and Chanyeol was able to witness the struggle and leaped headfirst into the fight. In the end, it left Chanyeol a gushing wound in the stomach with a dagger, enough to kill him, but Jongdae had been quick on his feet, calling out for help. Needless to say, the prince had refused to see him in such a horrid condition, fuming away in his own chamber, though Jongdae could not stay away from Chanyeol long, coming back to care for his wounds.

Many times Chanyeol had to defend the prince, and he would be hurt to an extent at the end of everything. The knight had understood the prince’s intention ever since Jongdae had knighted him that the prince had only meant well in asking him to steer clear of harms’ way. However, it wasn’t something Chanyeol could truly uphold as he came to discover after years of being a knight. It had been his duty to fight and protect his one and only. He had to bear the wounds to keep Jongdae safe, and Jongdae would always be furious at him for it.

It was quite the sight, a mad prince, too frightening for Chanyeol’s old brittle heart that was fond of the prince. And Jongdae would lash out, letting his anger tear into the opponent he was training with, letting his words cut through the mistakes of the servants who failed in their tasks, letting his eyes burned at whoever saw him in contempt.

Each time the prince was furious, it sent shivers down his spine because even if he wasn’t the cause of his anger, even if he was getting hurt to fulfill his duty that he had promised both Jongdae and the king in his knighthood, Chanyeol would take the brunt of the consequences. He was closest to the prince, after all, it was only natural that Chanyeol would let Jongdae take his anger out upon him and deal with the prince’s temper until everything blew over.

It could mean many things. It could mean Jongdae challenging Chanyeol despite the knight’s wounds to a sword fight that would tear both of them down physically. It could mean Jongdae putting Ivory to the test racing with Chanyeol’s Aurora that would end up in their stallions tired and possibly sick. It could also mean Chanyeol being the object of his attention because despite the hateful glare Jongdae would unintentionally send him at times, Chanyeol’s heart was overflowing with all the attention Jongdae would grace him no matter how brute or silent his treatments were.

“Stay until I say otherwise,” No longer was the heat in his eyes, but his voice was still firm and rigid from the long walk, from the exhausting meeting.

So, Chanyeol stood before his bed where Jongdae had pointed, watching the prince grunted in frustration as he sat down at the end of his bed. Jongdae roughly pulled off his leather gloves, thrown them mindlessly out of annoyance, muttering about how scorching the weather was and how foolish the servants had him wear such suffocating clothes. After a few deep breaths, Jongdae appeared to be contemplative. However, the prince made no attempts to take off his clothes, his attention finally turned to the knight, bold, unblinking, but not unkind.

“Did she hurt you?”

It was a question Chanyeol didn’t know how to answer. Chanyeol was adhering to his responsibility, but at the same time—

“I ask you a question. I demand an answer,” the thin brows furrowed, sharpening the gaze he held the hesitant knight.

“She only spoke of nonsense,” Chanyeol concluded with all the certainty he could muster. It was clear that Jongdae didn’t hear much of what she had spoken since he only saw her treatment towards the old knight.

“You seem uncertain,” The prince stood up, eyes with so much scrutiny, studying every inch of his knight’s features for any doubt. Like that, Chanyeol forgot how long he had waited as he trembled beneath the prince’s intense gaze as he approached him closer and closer and closer. Chanyeol suddenly remembered how _easy_ it was to fall, to be consumed by the prince’s attention. Soon, the knight felt Jongdae’s hot breaths prickling at his neck. Their bodies were so close, they could feel each other’s heat. “I’m your prince. You are to confide in me everything I ask of you. There is no secret between us,” barely a whisper, Jongdae stared up at him. The ghosting sensation of his lips caressing the tender skin of his jaw, it was beginning to eat into his mind, his heart, his desires.

Chanyeol didn’t dare move, only flickering his eyes to Jongdae whose lips were hovering his ears, waiting to spill more commands. “I— she was intimidating me, calling me names, nothing of threat to you, my prince.”

“Partly true that it is no threat to me, but it is to you,” Jongdae leaned back and watched as Chanyeol faltered under his accusation, his breath hitched when Jongdae held him by the jaw like how the princess did to him. The knight let Jongdae move his head, let him inspect, feeling delicate fingers tracing the places she dug her nails into. “And anything that threatens you, it threatens me so. Tell me, did she hurt you?”

With a small whimper, Chanyeol breathed out, “Yes. Yes, my prince.” The knight couldn’t help the tears brimming by the corners of his eyes. It was too much, confessing to such weakness. His past masters and comrades would’ve punished him, shamed him for being so weak, so easily taken by insults because no matter how strong Chanyeol was, there was still the fragile heart that he couldn’t control or heal. Chanyeol tried his best to hold back, setting his jaws tight, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.

Jongdae knew, and Chanyeol knew that Jongdae knew, but the prince would always do this. Chanyeol had to spill it out, admitting it so that Jongdae could take it away and comfort him after.

“Shh… sweet knight, let go. I’m here to take care of you,” all Jongdae had to do was pet his hair and cradle his face ever so gently, and Chanyeol was taken, hiccupping the cries he held back. It shouldn’t be this difficult, but it had been too long. Jongdae looked away too long, and the princess was only a small push to set everything alight.

The knight trembled in his place as the prince pressed close, whispering soft praises for letting go well, “That’s it… You can let go before me.” Soon, Chanyeol slowed down in his sobs, feeling Jongdae wiping away his tears with kind, soothing motions, lulling the knight into a daze. “Tell me… tell me everything, and I will mend you, I will put you back together.”

“I’m hideous,” Chanyeol could only whisper. It was the truth. His scars were too prominent on his face, chiseled away at his confidence. His ears were out of place, his face looked unfitting of a knight.

“No, you’re not, Chanyeol. You’re lovely,” it was the way he held him, the way he pulled him down for soft kisses, the way he trailed from his hair to his brows to the scars littered across his features to the corners of his lips, to his jaws, to his ears. “You’re the only one I can see, sweet knight. You shine above the rest.”

“but… I’m of no use to you now...” It had been so long since he had done anything for the prince, and Chanyeol was growing unsure of his place in the palace as Jongdae simply past by without acknowledging him. The knight had been merely standing idly by. 

“Nonsense,” suddenly, there was no tenderness in his hold. Jongdae’s gaze was molded into a fiery one, burning as bright as his blood-red jacket, his left hand now held him by the nape, fingers pulling his hair back. With Chanyeol now locked in his hold, his right hand dragged upward his knightly attires so slowly, tracing the gold embroidery. The prince’s eyes were roving the knight’s body, boring depth into every part of his frame, seeing past the fabric. “You are everything to me. You being my knight is what you do best. Do you not realize what you do to me, sweet knight? Do you not know what you are truly capable of? What you can have me do?”

“My prince, I—” Chanyeol was not prepared for the wetness against his bare neck, the prince licking up his skin like it was the most appetizing meal, and it left Chanyeol shuddering underneath the heat. Out of impulse, Chanyeol pulled back, but Jongdae’s hold was stronger, gripping his hair harder by the root, forcing a hoarse whimper out of the fragile knight.

“I see now it is my mistake not marking you for myself,” the wet muscle moved so leisurely over his neck as if Jongdae was savoring him. Then, the prince made a move to pull at his collar, unclasping the buttons, untying the gold strings to his black attire, tearing only enough to reveal the knight’s collarbones before diving back in, tasting his flesh, pressing kisses, licking up his neckline, leaving hot open-mouth breathes against his now sensitive flesh, drawing strings of helpless whines from the knight. “Do you think you can walk away from me, _abandon me_ because you think are of _no use_?”

Soon, teeth were digging into flesh, sucking marks along the collarbones, tongue assaulting the bruises. The knight could feel the fire burning up so quickly in his veins, desire clouding his mind, unable to move without his prince’s commands, feeling so small, so weak, but so loved, so treasured all at once.

“I’ve come this far to be a benevolent prince just so I can have you. I will not relent so easily, letting you become someone else’s. Or is that your intention? Leaving me for another? Thinking that you would be _more of use_ for someone who isn’t me?” the hold in his hair was painful as Jongdae pulled him back, glaring at Chanyeol with eyes that could _hurt_.

It burned his accusations. It did _hurt_. That wasn’t what Chanyeol meant. “No, no, no, my prince—” Chanyeol tried shaking his head in his iron grip, but it only appeared as weak movements, making Jongdae more unnerved, so Chanyeol stopped himself. “I would never leave you. I can never.”

“But you entailed so, _Sir Park,_ ” Jongdae breathed heavily against Chanyeol’s throat, draping himself over the knight’s vulnerable stance. “Answer me, who is it you’re thinking of serving now?”

“You— only you, my prince. No one else, no one else.”

“Hmm… I don’t think I’ve made it clear enough for you to understand where you should be, _Sir Park_.” The prince pulled back, seemingly entranced by his own marks upon the knight’s skin, letting go of his hair.

For a moment, Chanyeol could see a coy expression surfaced above all the anger for a moment as he felt fingers skimming his lips. And without much thought, the knight let the prince in, cold fingers sliding against his wet tongue, sending Chanyeol down deeper.

“You are uncertain of your place, but no matter, I will remind you myself.” Before long, Jongdae had shoved him down below by the neck, grunting with a firm, “ _Kneel_.”

And kneel Chanyeol did. The force in his prince’s grip was enough to make his body pliant to the touch. Chanyeol was lost as he gazed up at Jongdae’s towering figure radiating with so much power it made the knight cower in obedience.

“You will accept everything I offer, and I will take no refusal,” Jongdae thread his delicate fingers through the knight’s hair, petting him with a menacing tone. “I will _make use of you, Sir Park,_ and you will remember that you are _mine._ ”

“Of course, my prince—” Chanyeol had to keep his hands behind his back, fighting the urge to move, to cling on to the prince because the knight knew any resistance would warrant punishment. “Please use me however you see fit.”

It seemed to douse the prince’s fury ever so slightly in the way his brows arched upwards in adoration.

Soon, with his long-sleeved blood-red jacket slightly unkempt, Jongdae was bare below as he let his length brush against Chanyeol’s cheek, sighing at the touch. It quaked the knight body as Jongdae thrust shallowly, dragging his length over the span of his neck, beneath his jaws, on his flushed cheeks, hardening against the soft flesh of his knight. And Chanyeol relished at the attention, at the touch, at the promise, at what was to come. Finally, the wait was over.

“Chanyeol,” a whisper from the prince whose eyes now burned with so much want it sent searing heat down the knight’s clothed body, further smothering him underneath the overpowering prince. “You need not resist,” a soft caress at his cheek, and Chanyeol was cradled with care once more. “Let go. Let me take over,” and the knight could only chuff in response as Jongdae’s thumbs were now pressing the corners of his lips, and soon, Chanyeol’s lips were slacked in waiting. “Like this, sweet knight, stay for me this way.”

The knight watched in silence as the crown passed his lips, feeling the weight of his prince glide into his mouth, heavy on his tongue, deeper and deeper Jongdae pressed, and soon Chanyeol’s throat was filled to the brim of Jongdae. A pleased sigh dripped hotly from the prince’s lips as he pulled back leisurely, savoring the wet heat of Chanyeol’s tongue.

Chanyeol looked up and shuddered underneath Jongdae’s gaze down upon him, feeling the prince’s fingers wind up in his hair, bringing his head forward to guide Chanyeol to engulf his length, watching the prince tremble at the sight of his knight being subjected to his commands.

However, Chanyeol couldn’t stay silent for long with the way Jongdae pulled him harder, rougher, and faster by the hair to choke him on his length. The pain in his scalp, the burn in his throat along with the grunts and growls flowing from his prince’s lips, it all sent Chanyeol down under. Soon, the knight was _coughing_ and _spluttering_ at the suffocation, tears coursing down his cheeks, spit watering down his neck, soaking and dirtying his knight clothes. Then, Jongdae grew ever more relentless as he began thrusting in tandem with the way he guided Chanyeol brutally down his length. 

“No one— No one can have you like I do,” it was no longer gentle, his voice, Jongdae rasped as he threw his head back, fingers twisting his knight’s hair, trying to hold on to Chanyeol as if he could fall at any moment. “No one can give you what I offer,” The prince then slowed down to firm hard thrusts, taking pleasure in the breathless chokes and lewd glistening spit his knight spilled each time he filled up his throat, reveling in the warmth of his knight’s mouth, pounding in animalistic fever. “No one can take it as well as you,” like this, Chanyeol’s heart was filled with the prince’s love to the brink. The knight’s tears fell at the roughness of his pulls at his hair, at the raw thrusts of his hips, in contrast to the tenderness of the prince’s attention eyes revering in his knight’s submission.

It was then that Jongdae _slowed_ to a grind, driving his length down deep into the knight’s throat. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his composure with the thick pulsating cock throbbing so heavily in his throat. The knight’s body _trembled_ , _convulsed_ beneath the intense grind, struggling with little air to breathe, only firm on his knees due to Jongdae’s hold in his hair. The knight’s throat set ablaze with the heat of his prince, _coughing_ and _gagging_ violently whenever the prince let up, _swallowing_ out of impulse to rid of the fullness of it all, _spattering_ feeble whines and moans around the warmth. The knight’s tongue flicked involuntarily trying to push back against the length. The knight’s lips pulsed, swollen from the force of it all. The knight’s sobs grew louder at how he was caged so pathetically beneath his prince. The knight’s mouth salivated more and more as splotches of filthy spit forcefully ripped from his lips down his neck into his respected knightly attires.

A ruined knight Chanyeol was reduced to, hair disheveled, eyes burned in red, cheeks wet with tears, throat speared with cock, bare skin and clothed body gleaming soaked spit and sweat. 

“Chanyeol… _oh_ , you’re so lovely like this… oh, sweet knight, sweet, sweet—” Jongdae snapped his hips, unable to bear the heat of his knight pretty lips. The prince, then, pulled back all the way, letting Chanyeol _breathe._ And Chanyeol did breathe. A sharp inhale, a powerful gasp of air, Chanyeol gathered everything he could, climbing up to the surface to take his fill, cramming his chest full of the air Jongdae allowed him before being choked by the prince once more. “A reminder of where I stand, a reminder of where you are,” The prince thrust back into the heat with a steady rhythm, pushing Chanyeol’s heat deliciously down his length by his head, fingers winding in his hair. And Chanyeol’s body convulsed so powerfully at the smothering heat that Jongdae had to swing his right leg over the knight’s shoulder and bring him even closer to help him hold on and stay afloat. Soon, the prince was grinding in his knight’s face, spilling moans and groans higher and higher, feeling the knight swallowing delectably around his heat. “Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_...”

The sense of time was lost as the knight struggled to breathe whatever air that was allowed to him. It was all-consuming this attention. Chanyeol was under a spell, being pulled back and forth onto his prince’s length, tasting the rawness of it all, tasting his own spit that he failed to cough out, tasting the faintest sweetness and brininess of his prince’s spill. His body moved to the waves of his prince’s lustful grinds. Chanyeol could feel the muscles of the prince’s leg riding up his back, locking him beneath his length, overflowing the knight with so much sensation.

“My knight, so obedient for me. This is where you are, obeying me, being _mine_ , Chanyeol— _Chanyeol._ ”

The prince was suddenly frozen in his spot, deep-rooted in his knight’s throat, thigh clutching, leg wrapping around his knight’s shoulder, hands hanging on the root of his knight’s hair, throwing his head back, feeling the violent crash of his release overflowing down his knight’s mouth, painting his knight _his._

Chanyeol could only sit on his heels, knees aching from the pressure, and _take._ His cries quieted down, whining so weakly now, humming softly around his prince, swallowing weakly with whatever he had left, coughing ever so dryly against the weight of his prince, feeling his length pulsed in the heat of his mouth, sensing the thick nectar of his prince running down his abused throat. His hunger quelled blissfully by the prince’s fill. 

Before long, the prince leaned back, leaving Chanyeol to breathe for air. The knight couldn’t register what was happening before him at this point as his body still tremored under the phantom weight of his prince, his lips were blood-red swollen, his eyes unseeing as tears unknowingly spill down his wet cheeks, his lungs heaved in drowning from the prince’s release, his chest and uniform were drenched from his own saliva. Already, Chanyeol missed the warmth of his prince as his throat swallowed around _nothing –_ what could have been his prince _._

It felt like a dream. Chanyeol’s mind wasn’t at where he was, still reeling from his own high.

“Chanyeol… My knight… you’re so perfect, magnificent,” soon, the voice of his prince brought him back from the peak, realizing that he’d been stripped of his knightly clothes, standing in full height before the prince that had now abandoned his blood-red jacket as well. Both of them were now bare before one another. Jongdae held Chanyeol ever so gently by the neck as he pulled him down for a passionate kiss, drinking in all the knight’s soft whimpers, lips sucking sluggishly at his swollen lips, licking around his knight’s mouth that had devoured him, twirling his tongue to suckle at the knight’s battered tongue. Jongdae trailed down his neck, his chest, marking the rough and scarred skin as his hands roamed and felt the knight’s muscles to his heart’s content.

Once Jongdae latched onto his nipple, Chanyeol was pulled out of his trance, his breath hitched, choking on air. It was Jongdae that wrapped his arms around his waist, so Chanyeol’s legs wouldn’t give out underneath the attention. Chanyeol only came to realize how blistering his own want was, how sensitive he was from drinking his prince’s fill. It was too much already with the way Jongdae bite, twist, and twirl around his nipple. The knight knew he could let go of everything from just this.

“Oh, sweet knight… let me taste what’s mine,” Jongdae whispered ever so softly against his stomach as he slowly trailed further down. Before long, the prince was on his knees, looking up through pretty lashes, hair sticking to his forehead damp with sweat, hands roving the knight’s strong thighs. It made Chanyeol’s mouth watered at the way the prince opened up his lips, eyes locking with the knight, licking up his burning want so _so slowly._ “Hmm… lovely. Won’t you let me have more?” Chanyeol failed to reply because Jongdae latched on to the crown and sucked with zeal, it drew a hoarse cry from the knight’s tired throat. “Wonderful, Chanyeol, you’re so wonderful. Stay where you are, sweet knight, and let me take.”

Moaning, whimpering pathetically was all Chanyeol could do underneath the prince’s lustful treatment. The pale white arms held on to his thighs so firmly as the prince’ lips licked up and down the length of his knight ever so playfully. Jongdae purred in delight once he took his knight down his throat, swirling, flicking, licking around the warmth. The knight was forced to clutch his hands, unable to cling on to anything, trusting his prince that he would hold him close and not let go. Of course, the prince was merciless as he feasted. Perhaps to remind Chanyeol what he could do, what he was capable of, and it was torturous the pace as Jongdae would pull back to press kisses down his length, trailing his licks teasingly along the veins, suckling at the crown with no pressure, scraping teeth against sensitive flesh, exhaling heated breaths against his skin, fingers caressing loosely where Jongdae couldn’t swallow.

“You do not realize how tempting you are when you stand guard,” Soon, Jongdae was moving up and down his length so eagerly it drew shocked gasps from the knight’s lips. “It’s difficult for a prince to stay poised with you in your armor, your attire I had specifically tailored for _you_ ,” And now, all Chanyeol could see as he stared blankly up the ceiling of his prince’s chamber was how the prince had been mischievous in his mind and just as improper as the knight had been in his fantasies. “There’s not a moment I’m not thinking of taking you apart and breaking the powerful knight you are down under my reign,” Suddenly, there was a strange and dangerous quiver rupturing through his body, now feeling exposed to the thought of his prince seeing him in a way so filthily. Had he been seeing him so vulgarly all this time? Had he been watching all this time? The revelation only added to how defenseless the knight was feeling, further making Jongdae even more powerful than he already was.

The lewd moans Jongdae spilled upon his warmth, the obscene noises he purposefully made as he greedily devoured the knight, the powerful grip on the knight’s thigh, it all tore down Chanyeol as he shuddered underneath his attention, rasping in desperation for air as he unraveled into the wet burning heat of his prince. Jongdae didn’t let up, however, continuing to suckle and lick, drinking up the knight blissfully.

Jongdae sighed contentedly as he licked up the length, seemingly yearning to keep the aftertaste of his knight against his lips forever, “The taste of what’s mine… what a sweet thing you are, Chanyeol.” And the knight couldn’t control the tremor in his thighs as Jongdae took Chanyeol to pieces through the overflowing sensation of it all. Jongdae took pleasure in his agony, smirking as he run his fingers up and down the knight’s spent length, playing with the crown, tightening his grip, smiling innocently up at the tortured knight. “I believe you know how I despise to share my belongings, and I’ll have you understand that you won’t be able to escape me even if you try. I’m not so foolish to let go of something this sweet after knowing what it tastes.”

Chanyeol was merely a vessel for Jongdae to bend and twist at this point, compliant to his guidance when Jongdae led him to his bed, lying down on his back, spreading his thighs to the prince. When Chanyeol felt prodding at the rim, bare hands kneading his thick flesh, the knight seized up, legs trembling, threatening to close.

“Shh… unwind, my knight… let me tend to you,” soft kisses scattered his thighs before Chanyeol felt the presence of his prince blanketing him. Chanyeol watched as Jongdae crawled up to cage him, staring down at him with a gaze so deep, so far off as if he was the constellations itself. “There’s no need to be troubled,” soon, fingers were pushing past his lips, and Jongdae studied the knight, the way he whimpered around his fingers, the way he obediently wetting and lathering them up, the way he sucked them down with his bruised lips. “That’s it… you’re doing so well, sweet knight. Oh, you’re charming, so lovely, so lovely for me,” Then, Jongdae was showering him with tender kisses over his damped hair, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, as he thrust his fingers leisurely down the knight’s mouth, playing with the tongue that had tasted him, the throat that had consumed him, the warmth that he had violated with his cock not so long ago.

Before long, Chanyeol was taken by the prince’s seemingly ravenous lips when Jongdae pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own tongue, thrusting and sucking with a power that Chanyeol could not return in his weakened state. All Chanyeol could do was lie there unmoving, keeping his lips slacked and let the prince explore him, licking up his lips, pressing open-mouth kisses over his slacked lips, delving in to latch on his weak tongue and suckle, sipping all of his breathless whimpers. When he felt the wet fingers prodding his rim this time, Chanyeol only sighed in relief as the prince continued to bathe him in loving kisses.

It was raw the way his fingers slid into his filthy heat, curling, spreading, searching, thrusting. Once he grew familiar with the feeling, the prince moved back down, leaving wet kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach. And out of instinct, Chanyeol stirred with a whine as Jongdae swallowed up his length once more followed by a particular stab in the sweet spot of his heat.

“It’s only your prince, sweet knight,” but Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from shivering, clutching the silk sheets beneath him weakly, shaking his head left to right as Jongdae sucked on his sensitive cock, four fingers grinding insistently into his abused hole. The cries and whimpers spilling from his throat _hurt_ , so Chanyeol instead silently shed his tears, biting his lips, gasping sharply whenever Jongdae hit his sweet spot or suck particularly hard. It was painful this torment, but at the same time, Chanyeol adored how he was worshipped, how he was cared for, how he was acknowledged, how he was cherished. It was a torment Chanyeol would gladly go through for eternity if it meant his prince was the one torturing him. “Now, Chanyeol, don’t resist me… let everything go,” The knight’s eyes caught the prince’s, and that seemed to have set the prince ablaze as he thrust his fingers in the heat even faster and dined upon his length ever more deeply. “Let me savor you, drink from you.”

It crashed down on him this release, so much so that it left him sobbing, hiccupping when Jongdae hummed in satisfaction as he lapped his release up, fingers still grinding into his sweet spot, relentless breaking him apart.

Suddenly, his mind submerged underneath what was real, feeling his soul ripped away from his body after suffering under so much anguish. Chanyeol couldn’t even recognize his own body anymore, couldn’t comprehend what he was looking at, couldn’t even hear how pathetically he was weeping, couldn’t even discern that he was quaking like a dying animal trying to make sense of what was happening, couldn’t feel his spit flowing down so filthily dampening the sheets, couldn’t grasp that the fingers were now replaced with throbbing cock.

“Shh… Chanyeol, I’m right here. You’ve done so well, my love. My sweet, sweet knight.”

It was hazy from then on. The knight felt as if he was in a constant state of slipping away. Chanyeol only knew that he was lying on his side, breathing easy, floating in his mind, feeling his heart bursting in bliss as he felt fond kisses peppering his shoulders, his nape, his jaws, being held lovingly on his side by protective arms, sensing a warm body so secure cradling him from behind. From time to time, Chanyeol could recognize hands kneading his sides soothingly. For a fleeting moment, he could hear Jongdae whispering sweet praises to him, but he couldn’t comprehend most of them, upsetting him as he failed to savor the worships offered to him, whining unknowingly. However, he completely forgot his troubles once he felt lips licking up his sweat, pressing kisses to lull him back into a safe corner. Now and then, the knight registered how burning his rim was and clenched down only to feel a hot pulsating flesh speared inside him, keeping him filled, keeping him sated, and only then could he hear pleased moans that were not his own, spilling softly in his ears. Time and again, he could feel his head being cradled and turned back to be kissed thoroughly on the lips.

Soon, Chanyeol finally let himself drift off into a deep slumber.

It was strange, opening eyes once more. There was a haziness that Chanyeol had never experienced before as he roused from his sleep. He could hear moans seeping into his drowsy state. Before long, the knight remembered where he was and recognized that it was his cries and moans, dripping from his own lips. Then, Chanyeol felt his wrists being held down to his sides, his body now laid on his stomach. He heard the groans spilling from above, knowing that Jongdae was holding him down, and the powerful thrusts from behind were what truly waken him.

“My— my prince?” Chanyeol could barely hear his own voice so raw and torn from everything, being overwhelmed by the moans and grunts of his prince above.

Jongdae would only growl in response, rocking his hips into the knight’s heat even harder with more passion as he took in the knight’s expressions, drinking everything he could with his eyes. 

And Chanyeol had never been so close to the edge this quick or perhaps the prince had built him up long before he came to. The knight then felt his hardened length trapped in between the silk sheets and the prince’s thrusts, but despite the caged position, Chanyeol could still feel himself getting closer and closer to peak as Jongdae rolled his hip deep and ground himself against his sensitive spot within the raw, abused, heated cavern.

Unknowingly, he tried moving his wrists to hold on something but remembered that Jongdae had already restrained him with the clutch of his hands. Chanyeol tried turning his head to look up at the prince, but still, it was too much for him as he was still in his weakened state, only able to stare out the window, watching the night sky blanketed by the stars as he croaked in desperate whines and moans torn from his raw throat by Jongdae’s throbbing cock.

All could Chanyeol do was _take, take, take_. Feeling Jongdae’s thighs caging his sides as he thrust deep. Taking the prince’s fill as he overflew with cock hitting his sweet spot with a single-mindedness. Whimpering underneath the whispers of defiling the knight sweetly into his ears. Each thrust cut off the air in his lungs, each thrust had his eyes rolling back, each thrust sent him higher and higher, each thrust reminded him of where he was, each thrust reminded him that he was owned.

The knight was reduced to a restraint trapped animal, trying to arch back, trying to get away, helpless beneath a vicious predator, crying out in distress like a puny prey he was. And it only seemed to feed Jongdae’s ecstatic desires, drawing deep moans and choked breaths from the prince as he pummeled into the knight’s heat with a raving tenacity. The pounding of their skin rung in Chanyeol’s ear along with their mixed whines and grunts, rattling the bed, rattling his sanity.

Chanyeol knew that his wrists would burn from the caging grip, his heat would flare for _days_ with the remnants of his prince. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help himself now, crying sharply at the overwhelming thrusts, dragging across his heat, hitting the sensitive spot, lighting up his senses so powerfully that the knight felt a strange undoing crashing down upon him. He felt no release from his length as it was still trapped beneath his weight, but the feeling was there, overtaking him, pushing him over the edge. Then, he heard the prince’s desperate groans from above, feeling teeth digging into his shoulders as he unknowingly tightening around the prince’s heat from the intense undoing.

“Chanyeol, _Chanyeol… so lovely, so lovely,_ ” It came to Chanyeol that Jongdae was most beautiful as he unraveled, and even if he couldn’t see him, he could remember the way the prince seized and stilled in his picturesque frame. Soon, the knight’s muscular back was soaked with the prince’s release. And Chanyeol shivered at the phantom thrusts at the sweet spot, clenched down on _nothing_ , whined in shattered breaths at delicate fingers spreading the release across his back. “Mine… my knight, mine.”

Then, Chanyeol was gently pulled back to lie on his back once more, drinking in the glistening body of his prince kneeling powerfully above him, straddling his thighs in dominance. The knight was taken by the prince’s muscles rippling along with his labored breaths, the spent cock that had abused him in his slumber. It was too much, and it was even more so when Jongdae draped himself over the vulnerable knight, one hand gathering his wrists pinning them down above his head, one hand took his still hard cock, pulling with eagerness so raw and animalistic that Chanyeol could only let himself be taken apart by the prince in resolve.

“Let go, let go of everything, sweet knight, let me take from you one last time,” the knight’s body arched desperately up into the prince’s hold, and Jongdae welcomed him with tender kisses over his flushed skin, betraying the way he was breaking the knight down so obscenely with his relentless pulls.

Soon, Chanyeol felt it being _forced, ripped out_ of him, this release, his lips slacked and splattering broken moans against the prince’s open-mouthed kisses, leaving him thrashing helplessly beneath the prince’ grip on his wrists, on his cock.

The knight then had never felt _so_ _used, so spent, so thoroughly weakened,_ and it was everything Chanyeol wanted. All the painful wait and he was finally graced with his prince’s attention.

When he heard loud grunts once more, he thought they were his own until he looked up at the prince was now taking himself apart with the knight’s release lathering up his spent length.

“My prince…”

Chanyeol wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him that he was hurting himself, but his lips couldn’t move, his mind was in a daze as he watched the prince feverishly pulled at his desperate desire. Chanyeol’s skin crawled at the way Jongdae roved his predator eyes over his ruined body.

Jongdae appeared as if everything about the knight was consuming him, the tightness of his grip on his cock, the white of his knight all over his cock, the knight’s broken body marked by him beneath his cock.

Like this, Chanyeol cowered in whimpers underneath the pained moans and obscene slick of the prince’s own undoing. 

The prince had locked eyes with him then, speaking to him with a broken moan dripped with sweet honey that Chanyeol knew he could be listening to forever, “The things you have me do, sweet knight. _Oh, so powerful you are._ Even in a state like this, you’re still so— _so_ _powerful, Chan— Chanyeol—_ ”

It was breathtaking this sight, and Chanyeol knew that he couldn’t get over this, seeing how Jongdae froze in place, in time, white seeping out his length, showing him how much he was desired, marking him, staining him, owning him. Chanyeol wanted the image of his afterglow being sketched into his mind for eternity.

“Chanyeol, my knight, _my_ knight,” then, Jongdae was brought back to him, leaning back to palm his release over Chanyeol’s stomach, up to his chest, up to his neck. Only when he was satisfied did Jongdae leaned down to his knight again, nosing at his neck, “Hmm… you smell of me,” Chanyeol squirmed weakly with a whimper when Jongdae licked up his neck, “You taste of me.”

“I’m yours, my prince.”

“Mine.”

The knight would treasure this moment forever as he was embraced by his prince, small in his arms, held possessively as Jongdae made his way to the bath. This moment as he was lowered so gently into the wooden bathtub, feeling warm water soothe his vulgar body, soaking the _marks_ Jongdae left upon him, the _stain_ Jongdae painted all over him. This moment as the prince cradled his head so tenderly, pressing the tip of the cup against the knight’s tired lips, letting him drink. This moment as he felt his hair being washed, his sore scalp being kneaded softly. This moment as his prince came to embrace him protectively from behind, rubbing at his aching muscles, cleaning away all of his sweat, stain, spit and tear that not long ago drenched his knightly body. This moment as the prince whispered soft praises, pressing kisses over his shoulders, his neck, his jaws, his cheeks, his hair, his lips, telling him how splendid he was, how lovely he was.

Suddenly, Chanyeol realized it was too much, this love, this care, this attention.

“My prince, I...”

“Speak to me, my knight, hold me if you so desire.”

The knight was flooded by the need to cry out and hold on to his prince, and Jongdae accepted him so gracefully, letting the knight turn back to cling on and touch him, letting him dig his fingers into him.

“I miss you, my prince,” Chanyeol couldn’t keep his feelings to himself any longer, rasping out his anguish. He was so exposed this way, but he didn’t feel threatened. Chanyeol felt like he could spill everything out without worries, without thinking, without the restrain he normally imposed upon himself. “I don’t mean to leave you. I— I couldn’t— I can never.”

“Of course, sweet knight,” the prince smiled easily, his curled lips etched on his features, his thumb tracing his lips, and it made knight’s heart flutter in warmth, in adoration. “It is I that should be apologizing. I can get too caught up in my father’s laziness. I know now that he’s merely raised my brother and I to do his dirty work.” Jongdae then chuckled fondly at the knight who whined in retaliation at how he belittled the king. After all, without the king’s mercy, Chanyeol would have never had the chance to encounter the prince, the chance to fight for the prince, the chance to redeem himself, the chance to protect the prince. “I suppose I should be tending to you more like how I tended to you back then, so you won’t ever doubt me—”

“So I won’t ever doubt myself,” Chanyeol smiled into the searing kiss the prince offered him as he molded himself ever so smaller for Jongdae to hold him.

Of course, the wait was only ever over for this fleeting moment.

However, it became bearable again, waiting.

Even when he couldn’t be beside the prince in every moment, the knight was content, content in simply standing idly by, knowing that he truly belonged to the prince. Jongdae then had become even more aware of the knight’s eternally fragile heart, dousing him with fond and hot searing gestures Chanyeol came to adore, came to crave. Their sweet havens filled Chanyeol’s heart with a beautiful garden of roses that the prince had planted, so they could bloom in the knight’s heart, teeming with the prince’s love, reminding him of his place.

Whenever no one was looking, the prince would pass by, hold him by the jaws, and pull him down for a passionate kiss that would leave the knight dazed and lost in his princely charms.

Whenever no one was looking, the prince would stand on tiptoes and press chaste kisses at the corner of his lips teasingly, and his eyes would crinkle into pretty crescents, and his lips would curl sweetly at the knight’s childish scowls, his laughter would take away the knight’s anger just as swift as it came.

Whenever no one was looking, the prince would pull the knight to a corner and hold him down by the hair, having the knight kneel pathetically, grinding his heat down the knight’s throat, forcing the knight to take his fill, selfishly relieving himself, knowing how the knight would do _anything_ for him, how _eager_ the knight was for him.

Whenever no one was looking, the prince would light the knight up with desire, teasing from afar, sending heated gaze, passing by and whispering filthy promises, bending words to break and mold his knight, taking his length by the hand, and leaving him unfulfilled, punishing the knight for being too distracting in his handsome stature.

“Be careful, my love,” the prince whispered tenderly as he held on the knight by the shoulders, gazing up at him with worries. Chanyeol knew that Jongdae wanted to say more.

“Of course, my prince,” in their secret getaway, the knight pulled the prince closer by the waist, nuzzling into the juncture of his neck, breathing his calming scent, letting musk wash over his senses, reminding him of where he was.

And now, the princess held no power on him as he stood proudly over her fighter breathing a weak plea, locking eyes with her, showing her what was his and who he belonged to by walking back to stand guard by his prince’s side.

However, Chanyeol knows this won’t be the last time outsiders would meddle with their bond.

As he sat by the edge of Jongdae’s bed, forgetting the weight of his armor, letting the prince tend to his wounds, Chanyeol came to realize that his heart would never heal completely. This scar of uncertainty and being lost was too deep. This scar would never fade from the old knight. The cracks were forever, etched in time, in the knight’s fragile heart.

But Chanyeol also understood that his prince knew him better than himself. And Jongdae had already proven himself to be more than worthy to fill in the cracks and keep Chanyeol’s heart teeming and blossoming with his love, showering his knight with his sweet morning dew of praises and care.

“Shh... Unwind, sweet knight,” Jongdae petted his hair softly as he cleaned up the cut on his brow before bringing the old knight into a warm embrace as he stood in between the knight’s legs.

“My love,” Chanyeol then wound his arms around his slim waist as Jongdae wrapped his around his shoulders.

Like this, Chanyeol felt that anything was possible, with his arms protecting Jongdae from harm, keeping his prince safe. And Jongdae hummed in content as he cradled his knight’s head lovingly against his chest, shielding him from the doubts and slurs that enemies would send their way.

“My love, my everything.”

“Yours,” And Chanyeol could hear his curled smile as his prince kissed softly upon his hair.

“Mine.”

Because no matter how broken he is, Chanyeol knows that even if he gets lost along the way, Jongdae will always be there to claim him like he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! THAT was quite an ominous ride. maybe it's a strange way to end this here, idk. But it is what it is: Jongdae's love for Chanyeol (quite obsessive really). 
> 
> I will say that there's a BL anime I watched a long time ago. The initial idea is similar as there's a knight or soldier? (not sure) and a prince. and their first meeting was the young prince called for a knight to pick him up, so he could reach to pick a cherry blossom. And It's stuck with me for a long time, both the Handmaiden love scene and this first meeting scene from this anime.
> 
> moreover, the "intimacy" and deep feelings of the whole story is inspired by EXO - One and Only. the first time i listened to it without knowing the meaning, i felt like I'm some place alone with someone and everything felt like a dream and a secret. and when i learned the lyrics, like omg, i can't-- "Breathing the air I’m allowed, No matter how far I swim I’m still in your arms, I’m happy just like this, So don’t let me be free, I’m the most comfortable when trapped inside of you, Don’t allow me to be anything but yours," LIKE DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW INTIMATE THAT SONG IS? PEOPLE!!! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING! 
> 
> It's been a little painful writing this since I wrote like 10k, but then I realized that it's not as coherent or connected, and I had to start everything over from scratch. 
> 
> AND to think that this is stemmed mostly from a short love scene from the "Handmaiden." My god! I basically stole like 50% of lines there and repurposed everything from wxw to mxm and adding more context and fluff that I didn't know I was going to be so obsessed with: Whipped Prince Jongdae and Whipped Knight Chanyeol. My original plan that just porn without plot cause I didn't have anything in my head at the time, but as I as to find a reason for Chanyeol to be there, something popped up, and oovaaalaaa~~ A lot of cringey historical inaccuracies and terrible depiction of trauma. 
> 
> Anyway, this has been a really fun ride for me (and Chanyeol, too) and I hope you all enjoy this series as I did. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
